Conventional socket wrenches are generally devoid of a lighting device. As a result, it is often difficult for a user of the conventional socket wrench to maneuver in a dark or poorly-lit place. Some of the conventional socket wrenches are equipped with a lighting device, which can not be adjusted in its angular position. In light of the lighting device of the conventional socket wrench being fixed in its position, such a conventional socket wrench is not helpful in a situation calling for illumination because it does not facilitate the operating of the conventional socket wrench in a poorly-lit work place.